Never destroy a 360
by AccessBlade
Summary: During an argument, Johnny and Kai destroy Alex's X-box 360. It's only a matter of time before she finds out. Inspired by a chapter in blitzkreig50889's fanfiction 'The 25 days of Christmas'.


**Well, this is my second oneshot inspired by one of blitzkreig50899's chapters in 25 days of Christmas fanfiction. Go read it if you haven't yet. **

**Access: **Alex, say the freaking disclaimer.

**Alex: **Fine. AccessBlade does not own Beyblade or it's characters. She does, however, own the Ocs you will meet in this one-shot.

**Access:** Good, now was that so hard?

* * *

Rinoa stared in horror at the melted remains of what used to be a X-box 360. Alex was not going to be happy. She was not going to be happy at all and the thought of this made Rinoa shiver with fear.

It had started off with Johnny and Kai arguing as usual. Rinoa had forgotten what they were arguing about but that didn't matter. The light haired blonde German had tried to diffuse the fiery argument with a reluctant Enrique by her side, but to no avail. Neither Kai nor Johnny didn't want to step down. Eventually it turned into a situation where the two had started flinging fireballs at each other (using Dranzer and Salamalyon's powers of course). This forced the Italian and the German to retreat behind the couch.

"Great...." Enrique groaned. At this rate, they were going to be stuck behind the couch for hours!

But Rinoa wasn't worried about that. She found herself open mouth and gaping at the melted white hardware. During the exchange of flaming fireballs, one of them had found itself making contact with the game system, thus destroying it completely. Kai and Johnny were completely oblivious to this since they were still flinging fireballs at each other. Unfortunately, Rinoa wasn't so oblivious to the fact, making herself Alex's first victim if the strawberry blonde ever discovered what had happened.

Why didn't she just stay in bed today?

"Hey Rinoa? You alright?" Enrique asked her.

She nodded a weak acknowledgement that she had heard him, but this didn't satisfy the Italian as he got up on his knees and peered over the couch with her. Surely she could see that getting through Johnny and Kai's thick headedness was futile by now. But her gaze didn't seem to concentrate on the two. It was focused on something else.

Confused, Enrique followed the direction her gaze, wondering what had grabbed Rinoa's attention. What was more interesting to her than the two idiots who were standing across from each other hurling fireballs?

He soon found himself staring at what looked like a mass of melted.... something. He concluded that a stray fireball hit it.

This only made Enrique more confused. Why was Rinoa so concerned about this? Well, Enrique wouldn't know unless he asked her what the object used to be. So he did.

"What is that?"

"I think it was the X-box 360." Rinoa mumbled, her eyes still on the object.

Great. There went the chance to play Halo 3.

"That sucks."

Rinoa just nodded.

At that moment, Enrique noticed that a fireball that either Kai or Johnny had launched at the other was heading in their direction. And Rinoa's head was in the line of fire.

"Get down!" He hissed, forcing her head down as they both ducked. The fireball hit the wall behind them.

"Good job Hiwatari!" They heard the red headed Scot sneer. "You nearly killed Rinoa!"

Well, that solved the mystery of who had launched the fireball.

"Well maybe if you hadn't moved, it wouldn't have!" Kai shot back.

Rinoa and Enrique groaned in unison. The two bladers could be so self-centered sometimes, not caring that others were in the room. Something that they were doing right now since they had resumed their argument forgetting that the other two were still hiding behind the couch.

* * *

A strawberry blonde was currently occupying herself by scribbling down what looked like plans on paper. She was trying to come up with a way for getting back at Tyson who, the day before, had stolen her skates and hid them somewhere. Alex had spent the entire time stomping through out the huge castle that belonged to Robert when Rinoa came back, completely covered in snow, holding a pair of red and blue skates by their laces looking confused. His partner Daichi had been involved as well but she had already enacted vengeance upon him.

Discovering that they had been tossed out into the snow, Alex had gone on a rampage demanding who the hell had done such a thing until a freaked out Daichi, who was being suspended from a third story window, admitted that he had done it. With more convincing (Alex threatening to toss Daichi's beyblade into the icy waters of the lake near the Jurgen castle), Daichi admitted that Tyson was involved in it as well.

Unfortunately, the quick intervention of the Blitzkreig Boys as well as Brooklyn and Garland from BEGA had prevented her from maiming the World Beyblade Champion. Alex wasn't too keen in beating up Daichi and considered that her threatening Daichi by holding him out the window was enough punishment.

Her plans on killing Tyson thwarted, Alex had settled for achieving her goal through less violent means.

Her current plan was to spike his drink and food with laxatives. Unfortunately, there was also the possibility of someone else consuming the food spiked with the medication and Tyson wasn't stupid enough to eat a chocolate cupcake that had been conviently placed on the stair way. Tyson wasn't the smartest person in the world, but Alex was sure that he was smarter than either Crabbe or Goyle who were dumb enough to eat cupcakes that happened to be floating for some random reason unbeknownst to them as proven in Harry Potter the Chamber of Secrets movie.

Maybe she should just settle for something less complicated. Like hitting him in the back of the head with a baseball bat when he was eating.

Alex wasn't able to continue her plans as whoever the hell was causing the noise upstairs was disturbing her thinking time.

Growling, Alex proceeded up the stairs. Coming outside the room of where the source of the noise was from, she kicked the door down. She was aware that Robert was going to demand that she pay for it later and that she was going to regret kicking down the door, but at the moment her main priority was to shut the people who were making so much commotion.

"What the hell?! Can't I get some....." She trailed off when her eyes landed on her X-Box. Or what _used _to be her X-Box anyways.

* * *

Rinoa wondered if they were going to die as Alex had trailed off mid-sentence. Silence filled the room as she was certain that Alex had spotted the remains. That assumption was correct.

"Rinoa! Scythe! Now!" She heard the low growling voice of Alex order.

"But-" The girl began in a weak attempt to defy what she had been asked. Alex's blue eyes burning into her had stopped that. "S-sure!" She squeaked, ducking down and tossing what looked like a small rod in her direction.

There was a click followed by a low, threatening voice. "You two have thirty seconds to get out of the room."

Kai and Johnny needed no second bidding as they fled, trying to distance themselves as far away as possible from the enraged blonde. Thirty one seconds later, Alex followed them. If the others were unaware of what had occurred in the room, they sure knew now that something was going on.

Alex was screaming curses in various languages that she had picked up (shocking several people through out Robert's castle when they heard what she was screaming) as she tracked Johnny and Kai down like wolves who were about a moment's notice from tearing their prey apart. Kai and Johnny were no push overs, but when faced against Alex, the odds were very much against them. It was to be noted that when they came back two hours later, they were bruised from head to toe and were not able to stand being within the strawberry blonde's presence for at least three days without shivering at the remembrance of the beating she handed to them.

Even though Alex, Kai, and Johnny had evacuated the room, the two blonds stayed where they were behind the couch considering it safer for the time being.

"So it belonged to Alex, huh?" Enrique said, eyes on the door way since Alex had kicked down the door.

"Uh-huh." Rinoa nodded.

The two blonds turned to each other and Enrique quoted a line from William Congreve's play _The Mourning Bride._

_"__Hell Hath no Fury like a woman scorned." _

"I'm pretty sure that Alex doesn't like either of them. You may, however, say that when a rabid fangirl comes through the door. Or a girl you rejected Enrique."

If there was something that was more scarier than Alex, Cameryn, or Diana, they were pretty sure that it would be the fangirls.

_

* * *

  
**Whoo! I'm done! Yeah, I'm aware that the quote near the end of this one shot refers to women who were rejected, but I only discovered that after I looked up the line. Anyways, as I said this was influenced by the recent chapter I read in blitzkreig50899's **_**25 Days of Christmas **_**fanfic. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive critism only, please!**  
_


End file.
